A Certain Alien Shapeshifter
by Humatrix-X-24
Summary: After losing his family, friends and even his home world, Ben Tennyson, hero of the universe gets transported to another world after defeating his greatest enemy. he finds himself in academy city, a place filled with Espers or humans with psychic abilities. He happens to meet one of the strongest named Mikoto Misaka, nicknamed the Railgun. Now working as a super hero again, he keep
1. Prologue

**Hello all Ben 10 fans on , I am Humatrix. A writer on Wattpad who has set up shop here to give this site a taste of my stories. Hope you like this one, more to come, and nothing is gonna stop me, no hater can get me.**

It has been a few months since Ben gained Omni, and so far the hybrid transformation has been proven useful. Because Omni has all of the powers of Ben's aliens wrapped up in one form he doesn't need to transform to use his other abilities. And because he has all of the transformations powers Ben has learned to combine their abilities to make them more powerful. 

An example would be using Feedback's energy absorbing powers plus Atomix's energy burst ability, by absorbing energy he can double up the atomic blast's power. And with the combined brain power of both Gray Matter and Brain Storm he can solve any problem he comes across.

Having a one alien arsenal sure comes in handy, as Omni Ben has gained a full understanding of how Kevin felt when he first absorbed the omnitrix's power and went rouge. Other than the power he also knew how it felt to be a freak of nature, a hybrid of multiple species at once when he got stuck in that form for a week and every alien race thought he was an abomination.

In addition Ben's update to the omnitrix has also given him a partial transformations ability which gives him the power to turn parts of his body into his alien's and grow extra body parts. He also has an ability function which obviously gives Ben the power to use his alien's abilities without transforming.

For about two weeks now, Ben was assigned by his grandfather Max Tennyson to go investigate recent attacks on nearby planets.

As it turns out the attacks came from malfunctioning Vilgax Drones that were left there a couple years back that reactivated.

After finishing his investigation, Ben reported the defective robots and headed home, however to the former's demise his home, friends and family were long gone before he even got back to earth.

"Man I can't believe it's been two whole weeks, and who knew busted Vilgax drones would be so hard to deal with that last one put a crick in my neck" Ben said.

The last drone he faced was actually functioning properly and was adaptable, it took a combination of Ben's strongest heavy hitters and Gray Matter's smarts to take him down.

Once he approached earth his eyes widened in horror, his planet was in ruins with a familiar looking space ship near the moon. As he landed he saw his hometown in flames, the plumber headquarters destroyed in front of his grandfather's cover up plumbing store, and worse, his family and friends laying on the ground dead.

"No, no, no, no, no what happened here" Ben said teary eyed as he saw his parents laying on the ground not breathing and bleeding. He than turned to see Gwen and Kevin both not moving or breathing, Gwen laid against a bit of rubble while Kevin at her feet both holding hands. He turned to se his revonnahgander plumber partner Rook impaled through his mid section on a large stone spike, his proto-tool next to his severed arm.

His glance then fell on his grandfather, who was hanged on a rope by his waist with multiple bruises all over his body, his eye opened and saw Ben.

"Ben" the old man tried to say in a raspy voice, "Grandpa" Ben yelled helping his elderly relative off the rope by turning into Omni and threw a diamond shard at the rope at the same time using Gravattack's Gravity powers to lower him down. "Grandpa what happened here who did this too everyone" Ben demanded helping Max sit down, "Ben, he, they took us by surprise (cough) (cough)" Max wheezed weakly, "they said first they'll destroy everything you love, then they said they'all destroy you next". "Who do grandpa I'll make them pay" Ben said slamming his fist on some near by rubble, "It... Was... Malgax" those were Max's final words before he... Passed.

"Grandpa? Grandpa? NOOO...", almost an hour later Ben had given his family and friends a proper burial, and mourned over the loss of his beloved family.

"Who ever your are Malgax" Ben said clenching his fist, " no matter what you are" he looked up from the graves of his family and friends, "I will find you..." Ben said sniffling. "And make you regret setting foot on my home world", "indeed we already regret being in this pitiful rock" two familiar voices said.

Ben turned around to see a weird hybrid between Vilgax and Malware "YOU" Ben said sinisterly his teeth clenched and fist at the ready, "I swear to you two, I will make you pay for what you did, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR CROSSING PATHS WITH" Ben then slammed down hard on his omnitrix's face plate "BEN TENNYSON" he said while transforming.

When the bright emerald flash of the Omnitrix dissipated, standing in Ben's place was a seven foot tall pale light green reptilian alien with a long lizard like tail and dark green hair wearing a sleeveless full body jumpsuit with multiple omnitrix symbols located throughout his body.

He shot a completely terrifying glare towards Malgax, Clenched his fists, "OMNI" the alien yelled.

Name Omni

Species Omnisapian

Description Omni appears as a large humanoid lizard with pale light green skin. He also has dark green hair along with emerald green eyes. The uniform provided to him by the omnitrix is similar to four arms except less bulky. The torso of the outfit resembles Ben's shirt, the pants area resembles diamond head's but has a hole in the back to compensate for his long tail. On his face, shoulders, elbows, hands both palm and back, knees, feet, top only, and on the dorsal surface of his tail are numerous Omnirix symbols. The omnitrix itself located on his chest.

Powers Omni is equipped with the powers of all the aliens of the Omnitrix. He can transform his features into those of the aliens and has the power to use their abilities. These capabilities that he has are what make him the most powerful being in the universe. Omni can also combine the powers of different aliens to create stronger powers along with making weapons out of alien DNA as inspired by Skuurd. He can even use the powers of a celestialsapian. Due to his unique powers Omni is far stronger compared to any other alien race.

Other knowledge this unique transformation Ben has gained was the result of an accident with the omnitrix. When Azmuth called Ben op Galvan Prime to give him an update on the omnitrix a few way bads appeared. After promptly defeating them The omnitrix malfunctioned and all the DNA got erased except for one from an unknown life form. As it turned out a few of Ben's bad guys planned to finally destroy him by erasing the omnitrix. After a slight trauma Ben turned into his new alien which had all the powers of all his aliens. Though he missed all the transformations he originally had, he was glad their demise hadn't been in vain, they were used to create a new member of his arsenal. So to put it in a way, Omni is the only one of his kind.

"So you have a new transformation, no matter Tennyson, we've seen all your Tricks over the years" the abomination said, "how should this one be any different?" He asked.

"This one is different because he is the only transformation I have left and the strongest" Omni stated his arms glowing green. "He's a combination of every one of my aliens having all their powers" as the glow on Ben's arms lessened his arms were revealed to be that of Armadrillo and Diamond Head. "The form which I will use to finally destroy you" Ben said as he charged towards Malgax.

As Ben ran towards Malgax, the mutant monster went for a back hand at Ben, but using Ghost Freak and Big Chill's powers Omni went intangible and passed by the incoming fist.

He then turned back to solid and gave a Talpaedan punch to Malgax knocking him back then shot diamond shards at him pinning him down.

Ben then used Humongosaur's powers to grow seventy feet tall "This is for my parents" Ben said slamming his oversized fist on the monster. "These are for Gwen and Kevin" Omni's arms then turned into Diamond head's and Heat Blast's, he then slammed each fist on Malgax one at a time. "This is for Rook" Ben said as he turned his leg into Kicken Hawk's slammed it down hard on Malgax, grabbed him with it and tossed him in the air.

Omni then grew Astrodactyl's wings and jet pack and flew right above them gradually rising Malware Vilgax hybrid still seventy feet tall, "and this one is for grandpa Max". Ben turned his arms into Alien X's and slammed him down so hard he created a small crater in the earth.

"Must resort to back up plan" Malgax said as he reached for a small hand held laser. "And just to make sure you both stay down." Ben said as he grew Feedback's antennae. he stuck both into Malgax and sucked all the energy out of the hybrid.

"How is this possible? We destroyed everything you hold dear, why are you still fighting? You have nothing left to live for" Malgax asked.

Ben grit his teeth and transformed his face into NRG's, his right arm into chromastone's, and his left arm into Atomix's, "That's why, you took away the only things I loved, now you both are going to pay with your lives".

Ben charged up all of his energized limbs, pointed all three at the monster, "Tennyson you may be able to avenge your comrades with our death, but not before we cast you into oblivion" Malgax said as he pointed the hand held laser at Ben.

"Goodbye forever Ben Tennyson" Malgax then shot the laser at Ben but he dodged it and blasted the monster with his energy beams there by disintegrating him until there was literally nothing left. 

'It's finally over' Ben thought, 'two of my most greatest enemies are finally gone' he walked away from the crater towards the direction of the laser. "Now what?" Ben asked himself, just then a portal opened up and started pulling him in, "perfect I just had to ask?" he yelled. He tried to get away but the vortex was to strong and sucked him in, as of right now, Ben was being pulled out from his world and is being sent to another one.

When Ben was on the other side of the portal, he was free falling two hundred feet in the air. In order to stop falling Omni grew Gravattack's molten core to alter gravity.

However when he was nearing the ground, small missile like rockets started to target him. Ben tried to maneuver away however he got blasted in the back.

He fell down to the ground and was knocked unconscious


	2. Chqpter 1: meeting the Railgun

Ben woke up lying on what seemed like a hospital bed. He observed himself and realized that he was in human form. The Omnitrix then appeared on his chest.

He cautiously looked around the room until he spotted a chestnut haired girl sitting next to his bed. Startled he flipped, literally, he actually flipped out of his bed and fell off.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, Ben sat up from his position on the floor and answered. "Yeah I'm fine, believe me I've taken harder hits then that" he said.

He then looked around the room again, "so can you tell me where I am?" He asked. "Oh you are in the Tokidawa nurses office, we saw some Ariel security drones fire missiles at you in the sky and forces you to land" the girl stated.

Ben rubbed his head, "Tokidawa?" He asked. The girl gave him a confused look, "yeah Academy city Japan" she said. Ben tried to remember until it hit him like taydenite.

"Oh now I remember, you said I was falling out of the sky right?" He asked. The girl nodded, "well the thing is I was tossed out of a portal in the sky" Ben stated. "A portal?" The she said, "you see I'm from another world, and just before I fell into this one I had just defeated one of my worst enemies" Ben said.

The girl showed a look of slight disbelief. "If you don't believe me I can show you my memories" Ben said. His head then started to morph and change to become a brownish orange shell like skull plate that splits down the middle.

"Now this might be a little disturbing but please don't freak out" Ben said. His skull plates then opened up to reveal his large brain that started to cackle with electricity.

"Whoa that is freaky" the girl said, the electricity then started to launch itself towards her head. She didn't try to avoid it but when it got her she started to see Ben's memories.

"Those are my memories of everything that I've been through so far" Ben said. The girl then looked at him bewildered, now knowing what he has gone through.

"That was something I saw" the girl said giving him a sympathetic look. "I'm really sorry that you lost you're family" Ben just looked downwards towards his blanket. "If only I could've Ben there to save them, none of this could've happened" he said.

An hour later a nurse came in, "well sir you seem to heal up rather quickly, your good to go, all we need is your name" she said. "Ben Tennyson" he said, "okay mr Tennyson you can go if you want" the nurse said walking out.

When Ben got up the girl put a hand on his shoulder, "hey Ben was it? Since you don't have anywhere to go for the moment mind if I give you a tour?" She asked.

Ben thought for a while, "sure okay, since my old home is gone now, might as well make a new one here" he said. "Thanks uh, I didn't quite catch your name by the way".

The girl then smirked, "Mikoto, Mikoto Misaka" she said. Ben then shook her hand, "its good to meet you Mikoto, now mind explaining to me where I am exactly?" He asked as they walked out.

The two walked around the city for a while, Mikoto had explained to Ben that academy city was a place where people study Esper powers. And that she was an Esper or an individual with psychic abilities.

"Neat, don't mean to brag but a few aliens that I used to turn into might be able to do things you could" Ben said. Mikoto chuckled, "anyway were put into different levels depending on how strong and how well we use our powers, and our powers are put into many types" she said.

"I'm an electromaster, I have the power to control electricity" she stated while generating a small amount of electricity between her hands. "Oh so that's

Why you didn't freak out when brainstorms lightning got near you" he said.

"And how about your level?" Ben added, "oh" Mikoto then turned her head forward. "Well I'm a level five, our power levels are labeled from zero to five" she said. "Whoa then your one of the strongest Espers here" Ben stated.

All of a sudden a girl with brownish to pink pig tailed hair appeared infront of them. That scared Ben a lot, her attention was mostly focused on Mikoto.

"Sissy where have you been? I've been calling you for a while and you haven't replied" the pig tailed girl said. "Oh I uh got a little side tracked" Mikoto said sheepishly. The new girl then turned her attention to Ben who in the mean time was trying to catch his breath from being scared half to death.

"Wait, sissy is this boy here the reason why you were side tracked?" She asks almost venomously. "Uh! Yeah kinda" Mikoto said, the girl then brought her face close to Ben's, "listen here, she is my Sissy, if I catch you doing anything to her I swear I'll make sure you get wiped off the face of the ear... aahhh ahhh ahhhh ahhh" she spoke before Mikoto started pulling on her face.

"Kuroko what have I told you about embarrassing me in public" she said obviously irked. "Come on sissy, I'm just trying to protect you, besides your my sissy and my sissy only" she whined.

"Oh so your name's Kuroko" Ben asked, she gave home a venomous glare. "What's it to you?" She said, that was until her friend zapped her. "Knock it off already you pervert" Mikoto roared.

Ben winced as he observed the very painful sight. "Ouch, that really looks like it hurts" he said. "Eh she does this a lot, and as always she manages to survive somehow" his elective friend said dropping her. 

Mikoto introduced Ben to her pig tailed friend who was correctly named Kuroko. She then explained that some aerial security drones were flying over head and shot down something. When she rushed to see what it was, she found Ben unconscious.

"Oh so that's why you were with Sissy, well I'm sorry about earlier Ben" Kuroko said. "No problem, now is there any place to eat, kinda starving right now" Ben said. They arrived outside a restaurant while running into two other girl who knew them both.

"Hi Misaka chan" one with a flower crown said, "Hey Misaka how are you" another said. Both were wearing the same uniform. The second one then caught sight of Ben, "well well who's this?" She asked. "Uh hi, Ben Tennyson and you two are?" He asked.

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Kasari Uiharu" the shorter haired one wearing a flower crown said. "And I'm Ruiko Saten" the long haired one said. 

As they entered the restaurant Ben had explained his origins. Of course Kuroko didn't believe, that was until Ben used Brainstorm and Grey matter's combined powers to use telepathy again.

After which all were astonished, "wow, dude" Saten stated. "You're, AWESOME" she exclaimed, "you're a super hero, with real powers, powers stronger than en Esper's" she said.

All of a sudden a loud explosion could be heard from outside. Everyone had rushed out to see some criminals robbing a bus. "Come on come on, before those judgment or anti skill show up" one of thugs said. 

"Not on my watch" Ben said activating the Omnitrix and turned into Omni. "Hey knuckle heads let see you try me on for size" he roared. "Hey Ben get back here" Kuroko said when Misaka joined in as well. "What the does anyone listen to me!?" Kuroko yelled.

"Hey jerk faces" Omni said, the thugs turned around to see a large humanoid lizards running towards them with its right arm glowing emerald green. "What the heck is that?" One of them said. "Name's currently Omni, and you are about to get a serious beat down by the most powerful being in existence" he said.

Ben then cocked his right hand back an thrusted it forward to punch one of the thugs. Before thrusting his arm turned into Armadrillo's and sent his target flying down the road. "Whoa who the heck is this MON...ack" Omni then punched another one.

"Hey Ben, what do you think of this?" Mikoto asked before lashing electricity at all of them. "Nice, but when it come to electricity no one beats AMPhibian" Ben said.

His arms turned into four long light blue jellyfish like tentacles. "Let's start this off electrifying" the alien quipped as he zapped them all. "Oh yeah let's see you take me on" one of them said as rocks levitated above them.

"A geokinetic?" Kuroko said before teleporting above him and pinned his pants to the ground with her needles. "Like that's gonna stop me" he said, the geokinetic the sent the rocks flying towards Ben and Mikoto.

Ben then turned his arms into those of Heatblast's and blasted fire to the ground then made a ring of fire. The piece of ground then became a flaming rock platform and he stomped the ground the summon flaming magma rocks.

"Funny thing I've got a little geokinesis too" the alien said before flying towards him sending the magma rocks towards his target. Tried as the geokinetic did but the rocks hit him hard.

"Okay that's it freak, your in for it now" he said before sending large boulders to the alien. "Mikoto I have an idea quick try to destroy those rocks" Ben said. Mikoto complied and took out a coin to shoot a railgun towards them shattering the boulders.

"Whoa, your not ranked a level five for nothing" Ben said before changing his legs into XLR8's and speeding to the geokinetic. "take this" he yelled before repeatedly hitting him in the face.

At the last moment Ben used Humongousaur's power to grow extremely huge. "Hey Mikoto check this out" he said before jumping in the air. "VEXESAURIAN BODY SLAM" Ben roared before slamming down on the Esper.

A little while later anti skill arrived to take the thugs away. "Thank you for your help, we've been tracking these guys down for weeks" one of the anti skill members said.

"No need to thank me, it's what I do" Ben, still Omni said as he transformed back. As if on cue a mob of people, mainly little kids and teenage girls who were on the bus charged at him.

"Sir thank you so much for saving us, you too Miss Railgun" they said. "Uh no problem" Ben said while Mikoto nodded in agreement. 

Later on the whole city was talking about Ben, he agreed to only a few interviews. "Uh why is it in any world I get mobbed by fans and interviewers?" He groaned sitting on a park bench. 

"I guess it's the doomed fate of a super hero" Saten joked. Ben glanced at her then just groaned again. "Guess you're right on that account" he said.

"So Ben, where're you going to stay if you just got here from another world?" Uiharu asked. "excuse me but are you that boy who stopped those criminals with the railgun?" A brown haired woman wearing glasses who was standing next to them asked. All the girls started to tremble in fear, "uh yeah, why're you asking?" Ben asked.

"I want to make a proposition for you" she said. "What're we talking here?" The shapeshifter asked. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Mikoto said.

The next day Mikoto and Kuroko woke up in their new dorm room. "How long do you think we'll get used to this place?" She asks her roommate.

"Beats me, what I'm more concerned about is our other roommate" Kuroko replied. As it turns out that woman was the dorm mistress at Tokidawa, you know the one who breaks Kuroko's neck. Well she asked Ben if he could volunteer to be a secturity and conduct surveillance in Tokidawa. In return he has a place to live and payment for services. In addition if he does any hero work he gets a lot off rent costs.

"Would you relax, geeze he's only sixteen" Mikoto said, "hey girls you awake yet?" Ben called out. "It's almost time to head to class", Kuroko groaned "okay okay we're getting ready god" she said which earned her a zap from Mikoto.

Also as it turns out that when Ben passed through the portal it also reverted his age by a bit. However thanks to him graduating high school in his world he was off the hook of being sent back to school. And also since Misaka was the one who found him, she is also the one he most likely trusts.

"This is going to be a long year" she said, "no kidding" Ben said as they walked out of their dorm.

And chapter one is done, whew. You know I'm a big fan of both Ben 10 and A certain scientific Railgun. But what started my drive to finally write this crossover fanfic was one of the authors on Wattpad. And if you know who you are give yourself a pat on the back. More chapters on the way, also if you are wondering all these stories so far are all my own original ideas. I'm not fallowing the plot of the show, it's all me.

Also I'll be updating every now and again, so don't worry, and the best part is I can work on the go.

Just for the record due to image work in these things I may not be quick with the updates. Omni's origin coming real soon.

Next chapter: a cyclone of bad luck, dare you too bet which character appears in this chapter. Well anyways see yah.


	3. Chapter 2: a cyclone of bad luck

In academy city, Ben Tennyson was scanning Tokidawa for security purposes. Making sure no one was in danger.

Ever since Ben had gotten to this world, he worked as security for the school. He also observed the activity between students to keep the conduct to a low.

So far he's done a pretty darn good job, aside from throwing a level three hydrokinetic into the shower room using Humungosaur's massive strength everything went smoothly.

He also gets a cut on his rent costs if he does hero work.

The only irritant in his current life right now is Kuroko because she keeps threatening him when he gets close to her "sissy". 

At the moment Ben had finished his round and headed back to his apartment. Unfortunately his teleporting roommate tried to give him a roundhouse kick.

However she was the one who was unfortunate. Before contact Ben's skin became as hard as diamond and silicon. "Itai, Itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai, itai" she cried. 

(And here is a running gag, you can thank another Raildex Ben 10 fanfic for this idea)

"Seriously when are you going to take the hint?" Ben said walking to the couch. 

The teleporter clutched her shin in pain, "no fair, I had you right in position" she said. "Just knock it off will you" Mikoto said walking in.

"Any idea to make her stop?" Ben asks the electromaster. "Nope, sorry" she answered, Kuroko recovered from her little kick then sat down between the two. Ben left later on to tour around a bit.

Elsewhere in Academy city, a spiky black haired boy was walking into his apartment. 

He was about to open the door when a girl dressed in nun clothing jumped onto his head and started bitting down on it hard.

"Uh index please get off" he said, the girl refused and still latched on. 

"Nope, I'm bored" she said, this went on until she finally released after the boy made some food. "Thank you" she said chowing down.

The boy then went outside to get some fresh air only to be pooped on by a pigeon. "Such misfortune" he groaned.

All of a sudden a fast shadow swooped past along with a sound of a jet. The sound came from what looked like a large humanoid reptile wearing a jet pack. 

It landed on the roof of the boy's apartment. "Say this seems like a nice neighborhood, I wonder if, no I already made a deal I have to stick to it" it said.

"Hey who said that?" The boy asked, "uh up hear" the creature said. The boy then looked up then back up startled at what he saw.

"I guess not all information gets passed on through this place. Funny considering the whole city was talking about me" the creature said.

The boy's eyes widened, "wait you were that super hero alien guy?" He asked, the creature nodded.

The girl then stared at him for a while, "Touma, why is there a lizard man in the apartment" she asked. The alien smirked, "name's currently Omni, inter dimensional super hero" he said.

"But my real name" he then tapped the faceplate on his chest and after s flash of green light in the alien's place was Ben.

"Ben Tennyson" he said, both the boy and girl now recognized as Touma and Index were awe struck.

A real alien, "also I heard you say such misfortune right when I landed any reason for that?" Ben asked.

"Oh Touma just has insanely bad luck" index said. Despite Touma's signals to stop she kept talking. "it's because of something in his right hand called the image breaker which negates anything super natural, but also takes away his good luck too".

"Oddly enough one of my previous transformations also has bad luck" Ben said. "Really?" Touma asked wondering if aliens really did have bad luck.

"Well it was more like they carried a disastrous catastrophe wherever they step" Ben added. "And bring pain and suffering to anyone who wishes harm upon them", "and I thought I had it rough" Touma commented.

Later Ben told them that he was from a parallel dimension and that it was the device he wore that allows him to transform. Ben also learned that Touma and Mikoto knew each other due to her trying to challenge him to a fight thanks to his image breaker.

Currently the teen hero was demonstrating the powers of his alien Bloxx. Constantly building himself into different shapes and forms.

"I'm pretty sure you've heard this before, but you might be stronger than other Espers here, even level fives" Touma said when Ben shapeshifted to normal Omni then his arms into Wild Vine's and stretched out.

"Yeah Mikoto's friend Saten said that to me too" Ben said when the two in question walked up to them.

"Hey Ben, I see you've met Touma already, did he negate your powers" Mikoto asked. "No, Touma said that the image breaker only cancels out unnatural powers like psychics and magic. My aliens evolved with these powers" the alien stated.

Unbeknownst to anyone a mysterious figure was spying on them, in her hand was a slip of paper with runes on it.

Ben as Omni, with Wild Mutt's enhanced senses picked up the spying figure. When the figure threw the paper the alien faced her direction and let out a sonic boom knocking the runed paper back to sender.

"Crap" the figure said after dodging it. "We've got trouble" Omni said growing Jet Ray's Patagia wings and flying up to intercept the attacker. "I don't think so" he said shooting her with Stink fly's goop.

"Hey let me go" The attacker demanded, "why should I after all you just threw that wierd paper at us that exploded when I blasted it back" Ben shot back.

"Grrr, you should know you abomination" she growled. "Lady you just made a grave mistake this day" Ben said turning his brain into Rath's. 

"RAAAHHHH, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING WEIRDLY DRESSED LADY WHO JUST THREW AN EXPLODING PIECE OF PAPER AT OMNI AND JUST CALLED OMNI AN ABOMINATION, TELL US YOUR REASON FOR DOING SO OR OMNI WILL DESTROY YOU" the alien roared in anger.

The four who were watching were shocked at Ben's sudden personality change. Even more he didn't wait for her to explain to start beating her up. "Maybe an alien he has is naturally angry?" Touma suggested.

"Yeah let's just go with that" Mikoto said, "I'm glad we're not Oriana" Index said. Saten observed the scene both scared and amazed at what Ben was capable of.

An hour later Oriana woke up with the splitting headache and a lot of body aches. Hanging from a spider cable attached to a lamp post, "it looks like our little friend here seems to be up" Saten said.

They all were surrounding her, "so Oriana, what was your motive for throwing that Grimore at us?" Touma asked. "Why should I tell you image breaker, and you abomination, release me immediately" she said.

"You need to work on your communication skills" Saten said. Index nodded. "And if you keep refusing I could just eat you" Ben said.

The rest looked at him funny, "what do you mean when you say you'll eat her" Touma asked. Ben as Omni smirked then shot four long tongues to grab a car. "This" he tried to say before pulling the car into his mouth and chewed it like it was nothing.

"Remind me never to get you mad" Mikoto said, "especially when you're hungry" Saten added. Ben then turned his attention to the blonde. "so what's it gonna be? Tell us or be eaten" he said readying his tongues to launch. "You're... you're bluffing" Oriana said in obvious fear.

Ben smirked then ate her, well not really all he did was hold her in his mouth. She struggled and failed to get out, the alien then spit her out right into a wall.

"Now are you going to play nice and tell us or do you want to go on the cannonbolt express?" Ben said. "Right anyway my objective" she said pulling our another grimore, "was to kill you" she said throwing it at the alien.

However instead of dying, Ben was completely fine, as if the grimore didn't have any magic energy inside it. "But... but... how?" Oriana stammered, Ben retracted his tongues and looked at the blonde. "Must be Terraspin's DNA, his species is immune to a life energy called mana, must work the same for your magic" Ben said becoming bulkier and fatter growing yellow armor on his head, shoulders, back, hips and hands.

He then shot Oriana a deadly glare, "and as promised, here comes" Ben then got down on all fours. "The CANNONBOLT EXPRESS" the alien curled up into a large armored ball and left a burn out then launched himself towards Oriana.

She tried to run but the rolling wonder caught up with her and ran her down. "Now that I've caught you it's your turn to get a ride" Ben said picking her up and curling up again. Blue and black streaks then appeared on his armor signifying that he had combined Cannonbolt's powers with XLR8's.

"Hey let me out you monster" Oriana yelled, "no way let's roll!" Ben said launching himself to his pals. In panic they all got out of his way as he bounced around the street.

As to be expected by someone with bad luck, Touma got landed on by Cannonbolt Omni. "Such misfortune" he said, "sorry pal" Ben apologizes as he kept bouncing off walls and buildings.

After landing in the pool they use for Mikoto's system scan Ben breached our carrying a motion sick Oriana on his shoulder. "I think that should stop her for a while" he said smirking, Kuroko then appeared next to him scaring him again making him from her.

"Seriously don't just teleport next to someone like that you could give someone a heart attack" he said checking his pulse. "Sorry, Sissy what's going on?" She asked, "she just showed up with orders to kill Ben" the electromaster said. "Uh my stomach" the blonde groaned, "yeah that's what you get, or should I use Rath's brain again combined with my other powers?" Ben stated

At mention everyone backed away not wanting to get beaten down by an angry all power alien. Oriana shuddered fearing the worst.

The next day it was found out that the Catholic Church found Ben's power to transform into aliens made him defile god. "Seriously? Just for the record other alien races have religions to ya face know" he said groaning.

"I'm fine with your powers" index said. "At least you think so thanks" Ben said then turned to Touma. "Hmm I wonder what would happen if that chaos alien I mentioned used his powers on you?" He said.

Touma fearing for his life tried to run but Ben had already used Chaopteryx's powers, (OC alien). Touma made it to the door. And was surprised that nothing bad happened to him. "Huh suspicion confirmed, if you use Chaopteryx's chaos controlling abilities on some one who asks for bad luck it acts as a counter agent" he stated.

The rest of the day went by with no incident, except for when Chaopteryx's powers on Touma wore off and he fell in a sewer. He popped his head out and said his catchphrase, "such misfortune". Ben then kneeled down to his level, "guess even bad luck and Chaos have their time limits" he said.

Everyone present slightly chuckled, "well at least it was fun while it lasted" Touma said trying to get out.


End file.
